Wrong Time
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: They sent her back in time to stop the inevitable from happening. They needed her to warn the Z fighters. They needed Bra to stay on task. But what happens when the one thing that was always just out of reach for her suddenly becomes within?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Kay guys. This is my first chapter, to a (Hopefully) Multiple chapter fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If only if only. I owned the male Son's. :Drools: If only if only, I owned DBZ/GT!  
  
Part 1: Chapter one.  
  
Fires covered West Side City. The muggers had long past abandoned their jobs of destroying the translucent windows that covered the recently built mall. In fact, if anyone had bothered to really think about it, they would have realized that there were never really any muggers to begin with, for most of them were either dead where they had stood only minutes before, getting ready to reach for a unsuspecting womans purse, or, worse yet pulling a trigger.  
  
Mostly everyone was dead in West City.  
  
Now if a tourist plane had happened to land there, in that city, at that minute of it's darkest hour, they might wonder how that could have happened to the flourishing capital. Where were the reannounced heros that always showed up when the world was in danger? Where were the blazing lights of justice that blew away all distress and dispair and showed their faces when the time was worst?  
  
Where were the Z fighters?  
  
~~~  
  
Breifs Bulma stuck out her shaky hand and slammed it down onto the sensor pad, just as an explosion echoed throughout the upper chambers of her capsule house. The automatic door, which had busted earlier and now worked on manual, shut, with a scraping sound. Turning around, and rubbing a still shaking hand through her soot covered blue hair she scanned her labratory room.  
  
Where the fuck were they?!  
  
"Mom!" Jumping with shock and relief, Bulma turned to her left, and sighed when she saw her son and daughter crawl out of a bunker, she had proudly designed in her earlier years.  
  
"Trunks! Bra! Get over here now!" Reaching out to them and grabbing their sleeves, arising a moan from Trunks who at 27, believed he was a man and could handle himself just fine. Ignoring both of their protests to go out and fight the 'baddies' she dragged them to another chamber, went down a flight of stairs, and opened another broken automatic door.  
  
Shutting it behind her she turned to her two offspring. "Listen up," She said, sternly narrowing her eyes and successfully gathered their attention. "We need to go back and warn the others." Trunks and Bra cocked their heads in confusion, clearly not understanding the message.  
  
"Others mom? But, the others are already d-"  
  
"Not those others Trunks!" Bulma managed to screetch without her voice cracking to much. Taking out a capsule that she had learned to keep in her pocket during hard times in case of emergency, she clicked it once-twice- and threw it onto the ground.  
  
:BANG:  
  
".......Mom, really...." Bra stated, an eyebrow cocked. Bulma growled in response to her teenage daughters attitude.  
  
"Since you seem to have an issue with using my time machine, you can be the one to go in."  
  
"It's a good thought and everything mom, but, won't the Z fighters be a little suspicious about Bra going back in time to warn them. After all...." Trunks blushed. "My other alternate time self went back before and took care of Freiza. So they know Capsule Corp eventually invents this."  
  
"Yes, yes," Bulma stated impatiently, "But, they don't know when, and you can't very well go back Trunk's cause' they know what you look like."  
  
Turning to her pouting daughter she spoke a little softer. "Bra, this is very important. I'm sending you back to right before the tournament, to stop Goku from training Uub. You need to warn Goku, but you can't tell anyone your identity, otherwise, it may change the future." Bra nodded, still feeling quite put out about all this.  
  
"Bra, don't look so down." She turned to look at her brother. He smiled sadly. "At least you get to see everyone alive again."  
  
"....Yeah.." She spoke softly.  
  
Bulma had long since turned to start the machine, and after it had warmed up the group led themselves through a tearful good bye.  
  
After one last hug, Bra turned into the time machine and pushed the designated button. Looking out the celophane windows at the remaining people of her family she smiled sadly and waved.  
  
This would most likely be the last time she would be seeing them.  
  
And fellow tourists, incase you are wondering what ever happend to the infamous Z fighters in this dimension. Well. They died.  
  
~~~~ A/N: I would sincerily enjoy the reviews and (hell even flames are welcomed) This is my first attempt at a slight Bra/Goten. Of course the other couples will be involved in the story as well. But Bra and Goten tend to be over looked as a optional couple so I will be basing my story mostly around them.  
  
Thankyou and I appreciate your imput.  
  
~Jaina 


	2. The How

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate the imput, and to those of you that didn't.....WELL GET TO IT! lol. But seriously, your imput. Though not mandatory, is deffinatley appreciated.  
  
Plus it will Probably get me to update faster.^_^  
  
:Insert proper disclaimer:  
  
Enjoy this chapter, and my appologies for it's lack of material.  
  
Chapter 1. Part 2.  
  
One might wonder how this came to happen. How were the Z-fighters, the most powerful beings in the known galaxy, how were they defeated?  
  
I'm sure that question is running through a lot of people's minds at the moment. (Atleast the people who have bothered to read this story) And although I'm sure a few of you have had ideas about how this came to pass, but didn't really have any thoughts to back them up.  
  
The truth is, the Z-'fighters' didn't even get to fight before they died.  
  
For I'm sure you all know that when Goku and the other's are fighting their hardest.  
  
They never lose.  
  
And the victims that do die, will most likely be wished back due to the capability of using the Dragon Balls.  
  
Now incase the few of you that are reading haven't figured this out, I, the narrator, will tell you:  
  
They were murdered.  
  
All murdered in their sleep. And not only the Z-Fighters, but their families as well.  
  
First 'they' went into the infamous Son Goku's house, snuck in just like a rodent that lived in the nearby woods surrounding the comfy home.  
  
Infact that was the reason Goku wasn't that worried when his sensitive ears, and half asleep body heard someone scampering around the house. And by the time Chi- Chi screamed, it was to late.  
  
Gohan was a little more prepaired. But not much more, at the same time as 'they' snuck into the elder Son's home, they were infultrating the younger ones' one.  
  
He felt his father's Ki die, and had time to sit up, and desperatley try to cover his sleeping wife.  
  
....Try....  
  
Pan had run in, thus followed her death, and with their assasination jobs done, 'they' slinked their merry way towards West City.  
  
I'm sure you know what follows.  
  
Goten, who, as usual was spending the night at Trunks' they were supposed to be studying for exams, but had fallen asleep after spending the night watching dirty movies. Trunks had decided to relief his bladder of the long held in urine, because he just COULDN'T get up during the lesbian threesome that lasted the whole 3 hours and 45 minutes. That's why 'they' missed the eldest Breifs.  
As for the dirty movies they were watching, well, the college students just figured they'd get all the info they needed in the 10 cramming minutes that was sure to be held right before the testing began.  
  
....Well, I guess dying is one way to get out of taking a much hated test....  
  
Vegeta awoke to the smell of something "Other than his, and probably male" (He atleast claimed this to Bulma, before shoving her under the bed and knocking her out..... The reason she didn't die.)  
  
He got as far as the doorway.  
  
Bra happened to be at a friends house, and due to the lack of pictures in the capsule home, (Vegeta didn't like them, and they were usually the first to break, or get blown up during a fight) 'they' didn't really think about anything but their primary targets: The Z-Fighters.  
  
And of course any other human being in the house.  
  
When Trunks came out of the bathroom (He had stayed inside after hearing the noise in his bedroom, figuring Goten could take care of himself, plus his zipper was caught in his shirt, and he was having a bitch of a time getting it unstuck.)  
  
Anyway, he came out of the bathroom proceeded to see his bestfriend from childhood dead. And after shedding quite a few tears (No need to say that, that information is confidential) Went to his parents room and discovered his fallen father, and after sniffing around a bit (Quite literarly) His knocked out mother.  
  
...Bra had come home for lunch, and for answers as to why her father's, mother's, hell, as to why everybodys Ki had shot down to nothing.  
  
After the initial shock had worn off, the broken hearted Briefs family settled down, and watched. (For all they could do was watch. Bulma bluntedly refused to let her two children fight.)  
  
They watched as the city. No. As the world, they had strived for so long to preserve, dissapated before their very, very tired eyes.  
  
And as the people of West City, Satan City, and the 439 mountain area became inslaved, and killed. Everyone of them wondered.  
  
....Where were those golden hero's that had protected them valiantly throughout history.  
  
...Where were the Z-Fighters?  
  
....And thus begins our story.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: So how is it? Good? Bad? Give me your imput if you will, I'd like it.  
  
Till next time folks,  
  
Thankies! -___-  
  
~Jay. (Jaina) 


End file.
